


Dispatches from Nowhere

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: A little text exchange between Ava and Beatrice after the ending of "Confessions of a Lost Girl"
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	Dispatches from Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigourneyreefer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigourneyreefer/gifts).



**Ava**

U up? 

**Beatrice**

It's 4pm. 

**Ava**

Give me a break, I barely know what time it is here

**Beatrice**

Where's here?

**Ava**

Morocco, just touched down

I stg even the airfield smells good 

**Beatrice**

LOL bring me back some good curry when you come in spring

**Ava**

Babe. You're gonna hit me when you see all the crap I have for you.

**Beatrice**

I thought you just got there

**Ava**

No no. I mean from everywhere. I got you a ceramic mardi gras mask in New Orleans. 

**Beatrice**

Do I have to show you my tits to get that?

**Ava**

I was kind of hoping you planned on doing that anyway

**Beatrice**

I sincerely hope that's a joke

You know I'm aching to be naked with you again

**Ava**

asflskdjf I know and I am too

Sometimes at night I just lay there and miss your body so much I can't stand it

Not just you pinning me to the wall and having your way with me

Tho I miss that too

But just feeling you wrapped around me

**Beatrice**

I'd ask you to tell me more but I suspect you're not someplace where you can speak freely

**Ava**

I'm really not and believe me I'd love to tell you more

About your body and how much I miss it and what I want to do with it when I see you again

**Beatrice**

All right, you're going to wind me up

What else do you have for me? 

**Ava**

You want me to ruin your surprises?

**Beatrice**

Fine, not all of them. Just tell me a few things.

**Ava**

OK well I was in Bangalore and I bought you this beautiful sari, with these amazing intense blues and greens, and silver embroidery. I know I have no business wearing it and probably neither do you, I'm not really sure what the rules are

But it's so beautiful I figured you'd like to see it and have it

Not for like cosplay or anything, just for ... idk

A memento of a place you've never been to

**Beatrice**

That sounds wonderful. Send me a pic?

**Ava**

No I'm gonna make you wait

**Beatrice**

I'm already waiting for so much

**Ava**

Sorry

Or should I say sari

**Beatrice**

You are the actual worst

**Ava**

You love it

**Beatrice**

I do

**Ava**

You love me

**Beatrice**

I didn't say that

**Ava**

But you do

**Beatrice**

....I rather pictured telling you that under different circumstances

Not over text

**Ava**

How? When? 

**Beatrice**

When you come here next month

Perhaps greeting you on the porch and sweeping you up in my arms

Or kissing you in front of the fireplace

Or godforbid maybe in bed 

**Ava**

The beautiful part is, you can say it now and also say it those times too 

**Beatrice**

I know, I just wanted the first time I told you those words to be a bit special

**Ava**

So you *do* love me

**Beatrice**

Why are you like this?

**Ava**

I'm not hearing a no

**Beatrice**

Christ, Ava

Yes, I love you

I've suspected as much for the last two months, you know

**Ava**

I KNEW IT

**Beatrice**

You are actually insufferable 

**Ava**

Oh I'm well aware

But you know all that's happened in the time since I left your place

is that I've become more convinced that you are the perfect ideal woman

**Beatrice**

Stop

**Ava**

You are. I couldn't stop myself from loving you if I wanted to. 

I look at those pictures I took of you every night before I go to sleep 

You live in my head, my heart and several other places

entirely rent free

**Beatrice**

You have those pictures

I don't have any of you 

**Ava**

You have one of me at the Detroit Lions stadium and those ones from Berlin

**Beatrice**

I'm talking about pictures like THOSE ONES you have of me

Softly lit, naked and vulnerable

I think you owe me some selfies

If you really love me that is

**Ava**

Woman you injure me

I love you more every day that goes by 

I would have sent you nude selfies much sooner if I had known you wanted them

**Beatrice**

Why wouldn't I?

**Ava**

I don't know, you're very classy

I didn't want to just send you a text like

"hey here's my titties"

**Beatrice**

LMAO AVA STOP I'M LITERALLY GASPING FOR AIR 

Anyway, I love you

And I am very much in love with your body as well

You are a woman of pulchritude and only a dead person could fail to appreciate that

**Ava**

Pulchritude, does that mean I have a nice rack? 

**Beatrice**

OH MY GOD AVA STOP

It means you have a nice everything

You are intensely pleasing to my eyes

**Ava**

And you are intensely pleasing to my everything

I have to go settle in and stuff

I'll send you pics later if I can

I LOVE YOU 

**Beatrice**

Good luck

Please do

I love you also, don't go getting a big head about it

**Ava**

I'm gonna make you tell me every day now mwahahaha

OK I love you

Really bye this time

xoxoxo 


End file.
